Protagonist (Persona 5)
|englishva= }} The protagonist of Persona 5 is a student at Shujin High School. However, beneath his quiet demeanor is a juvenile delinquent known as The Phantom. Appearances *''Persona 5: Protagonist *Night of the Phantom: Cameo Design The protagonist has short, messy black hair and dark gray eyes. His default outfit is his school's uniform. It consists a buttoned up black blazer that has red buttons and the school's emblem, a white turtleneck shirt that has two black chevrons on the collar, and black and red plaid trousers. He also wears black glasses, though he doesn't need them for vision correction. As the Phantom, his outfit consists of a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers and boots, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes. While normally shown with grey eyes, his eyes have also been seen as red and yellow, indicating that his Shadow Self may play an important role. During one of his visits to the Velvet Room, he wears a black and white prisoner uniform. Personality Through the tradition of the ''Megami Tensei franchise, he is a silent protagonist, whose personality is based upon the player's actions and decisions. Shigenori Soejima has stated that he appears quiet and docile, but describes this behavior as a "profound ruse". Furthermore, the interview posted in February 2015 Persona Magazine stated that he is a trickster at heart. Profile Described by the game's director as a "juvenile delinquent", he moonlights as a cat burglar known as The Phantom. He is classmates with Ryuji Sakamoto and Anne Takamaki, who join him in his endeavors alongside the mysterious Morgana. ''Persona 5'' The protagonist is a second-year high school student who meets Morgana and transfers to Shujin High School in the Spring. He lives in a coffee shop called Sumikon, owned by acquaintances of his parents, where he and his friends plan their heists, starting in Shibuya and later expanding out to other places in Tokyo. In a Famitsu article, it is stated that he has an unspecified problem that will lead to issues down the line if not dealt with, and that the prison-like atmosphere of the Velvet Room is a symbolic prison of the mind.PS4/PS3 Exclusive Persona 5 New Details via Famitsu: "Lead Protagonist, Location, Dungeon Not Random Generated": Updated He obtains his Initial Persona, Arsène, after confronting a great darkness enveloping the city following a "certain event".http://gematsu.com/2015/02/dengeki-playstation-shares-persona-5-details-full-scans ''Night of The Phantom'' The Phantom appears during the final event of Night of the Phantom, where he announces his plan to steal the hearts of the audience with the first gameplay trailer for Persona 5. He is portrayed by voice actor . He is said to have stolen secret material from the event, but that it would be revealed by Famitsu in the near future. Gallery Trivia *He is the first protagonist in the Persona series to be a criminal, while still filling in the role of a transfer student as with Persona 3 and Persona 4's protagonists. * He is the first protagonist in the ''Persona ''series to wear glasses outside of combat. * While he plays the role of the silent protagonist, he has a larger number of observable personality traits than previous protagonists in the series. * He is the second protagonist, the first being the Boy with Earring, who wears his school uniform formally and correctly, unlike the other protagonists of the Persona series. References Category:Protagonists